


Extracurricular Activities

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Smut, Student!Ryan - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, everyone is 18+, teacher!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: Gavin is fresh out of his double degree in mathematics and teaching. He's even managed to snag himself a position - albeit a temporary one - at a fairly prestigious college. He's desperate to make a good impression, knows that his success in getting a decent referral could make or break him.Infinitely complicating things is the fact that one of his students, Ryan Haywood - confident, tall, powerfully built, everything that Gavin's not - seems intent on making his life hell.





	Extracurricular Activities

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt floating around Tumblr forever and a day ago with for teacher/student Freewood, but with Gavin as the teacher rather than Ryan, so now, forever and a day later, I'm writing it.
> 
> Also, I had to check what the paid leave situation in the US is when writing this, and dear god is it fucked up - not to mention maternity leave. How do you guys not have mandatory leave requirements??? I'll stick to the four weeks paid leave a year I get here in Australia, thanks (I won't even start on the minimum wage you have over there, either, it's all just baffling to me). For the sake of the teacher Gavin is substituting for in this fic, let's pretend this university has a particularly generous policy regarding annual and maternity leave.
> 
> Anyway. Content warnings for smut, mild humiliation kink, dirty talk, autoerotic asphyxiation. All characters are above the age of 18.

"That equation's wrong, sir."

The smooth voice spoke with certainty, the last word said without any hint of deference or sign of respect, eliciting several quiet snickers from around the classroom.

Gavin didn't even need to turn around to know which of his students had spoken. No other voice in that room could send shivers down his spine like that.

Ryan Haywood was the perfect college student trifecta - charming good looks, a star position on the football team, and a consistent straight-A test scores. He was easily the most popular boy amongst the first-year college kids, despite his intimidating academic prowess and 'nerdy' associations with the theatre club. On top of everything, he showed a stunning ability to organise himself, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to pull off maintaining all his interests as well as he did. It was rather admirable, in any case.

Despite knowing how much trouble it could get him in, Gavin was utterly enamoured with the teen. There wasn't a huge age gap between them, he tried to reason - after all, Gavin was fresh out of his double degree in teaching and mathematics, whilst Ryan had decided to take a gap year before attending college. It wasn't like Gavin was preying upon someone underage.

But still, the law was the law, Gavin held a position of authority over the younger man, and he could lose his job if anyone found out just how attracted he was to one of his students. He didn't want to throw away the career he'd just spent so much money and time working towards before he'd even had the chance to really get started.

He kept a lid on his feelings, maintaining a professional expression as he turned and said, "Where is it wrong, Haywood?"

Ryan grinned at pointed at the board, like that was supposed to help. "You've swapped the x and the y on the second line."

Gavin frowned at the board, and to his chagrin saw that the student was correct. Hastily, he rubbed off his mistake and placed the correct symbols on the board. "There, all fixed. Now, as I was saying-"

"Sir, you should be more careful about that."

Gavin gave Ryan a poorly concealed glare, straightening his tie. He knew that few of his fellow teachers dressed quite so formally, but Gavin had only been teaching for a few months and wanted to make a good impression. Fat lot of good that line of reasoning was doing him. "Everyone makes mistakes, even teachers. I'll remind everyone that if you're ever confused by something in class, you're more than welcome to speak up."

"But that's the second time you've done that this week. It could be confusing for some people."

Another quiet bout of laughter rippled through the room.

"This is my first actual year of teaching, alright?" Gavin groused peevishly, trying not to let on how intimidating the student's cool demeanour was. It didn't help that Ryan was casually resting his hands behind his head, showing off his powerful biceps and broad shoulders. In comparison, Gavin's arms were like matchsticks, and he didn't like to think too long on how easy it would be for the student to subdue him, lest he pop a boner in front of a group of teenagers and young adults. "Besides, I'm only filling in for your usual lecturer for a few months while she's on maternity leave. I think I deserve a little bit of slack."

"This is an advanced mathematics course," Ryan pointed out. "Maybe you're just punching above your weight a little. Maybe try teaching six-year-olds their times tables. That seems more your speed."

The laughter was a little shocked this time around, as if they hadn't expected Ryan to go quite that far. A few tossed pitying looks at Gavin.

Gavin, for his part, forgot his usual meekness, his face turning slightly purple with rage. "Well, since it's obviously so damn easy and you know so much better, why don't you try and teach the bloody class, then?" he thundered, and several of the other students 'ooh'ed immaturely.

He expected Ryan to subside. He didn't expect him to shrug slightly before standing, lightly jogging his way down the lecture hall steps and plucking the whiteboard marker from the teacher's surprised fingers.

Ryan then proceeded to masterfully demonstrate the next problem, diction clear as he laid out each step, calling out to his classmates if he saw them getting confused and going over a particular section again so that they understood. It was arguably a better job than Gavin would have done of it, and he could feel the ugly flush still colouring his cheeks when Ryan looked over at him - _down_ at him, Ryan was several inches taller than Gavin - with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Gavin hated how devastatingly beautiful he looked.

"Yes. Well. Well done, Haywood," he said stiffly, snatching back his whiteboard marker, ears burning at the continued snickering from the rest of the students. "You can go back to your seat now."

"Happy to help," Ryan told him jovially, giving him a mock salute before sauntering back to his seat.

Gavin bit back a sigh as he surveyed the students, noting that whilst a few were giving him sympathetic glances, rolling their eyes at Ryan's arrogant display, or just not paying attention at all, the majority were poorly concealing their laughter. 

He really wasn't going to get anything through to these students, at least not for the rest of this lecture. But of course, he had to try anyway, because that was his damn job. He resolved to pull Ryan aside once the lecture was done so that he could explain to the student, in no uncertain terms, that his behaviour had not been acceptable.

Dejectedly, Gavin tried to bring order to the class. "Alright, alright, I get it. That's enough, settle down, we're moving onto the next problem now…"

~* * *~

Gavin ushered Ryan into the office he'd been given by the university, previously occupied by the teacher he was substituting for. The absentee lecturer had done him the kindness of clearing the desk space of her own personal effects, which Gavin was grateful for. He would have been weirded out being at a desk with photos of someone else's family staring out at him, but would have been far to crippled by ingrained British politeness to actually move them. In any case, it hadn't felt exactly right to add any of his own personal touches, besides the bobblehead of the Queen that one of his friends had gotten him as a joke, given that his position was so temporary.

He knew he wasn't keeping Ryan from any of his other classes - the student often loitered about to chat with his friends after Gavin's afternoon lecture. He'd seemed intent on doing the same that day when Gavin called out to him and told the younger man to see him in his office. Ryan's friends - all ones that had laughed at his antics earlier - snickered again as Ryan gave them a mocking bow and followed after Gavin.

"Do you understand why you're here?" Gavin asked him sternly, giving Ryan to opportunity to apologise unprompted.

The younger man gave him a little smirk. "Oh, I think I've got a pretty good idea."

He didn't smile back. "You don't seem to really understand the severity of the situation. This could affect your academic record. I don't think your behaviour in my lecture today conforms to the university's code of conduct for students, do you?"

"I don't think that's why you really brought me to your office," Ryan countered, and Gavin blinked at him for a second.

"I beg your pardon?"

Ryan's head tilted slightly to the side. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I won't notice." He raised an eyebrow. "Sir."

Gavin swallowed dryly, fighting the sudden urge to panic. "I don't-"

"I'm your brightest student." Ryan cut him off, tone firm. "Don't act like you think I'm stupid."

The teacher avoided his eyes, shoulders sagging. He was so screwed. "Any… urges that I might've had, I haven't done anything about them. You can't report me. I'll lose my job. Please."

Ryan smiled. The expression made him look victorious. "A teacher lusting after a student. How scandalous, even if I'm legal." His smile grew wider. "You know how wrong it is for you to want me, right?" he asked softly, moving around the desk. Gavin watched him from his peripheral vision, too scared to make a break for it. With a hazy disjointedness, he remembered being disappointed when he'd realised the office he'd be borrowing didn't have a wheelie chair, as he wouldn't be able to spin around on it if the mood struck him. Now, he wished his chair had wheels for a different reason - with the chair he had, he'd have to shove it back before extricating his legs from under the desk, ultimately slowing his getaway, rather than being able to swivel himself quickly to his feet, giving him the chance to bolt for the door.

Then Ryan stepped over to said door and locked it before sauntering back over, and any opportunity, no matter how slim, was gone.

With Ryan's broad shoulders and football experience, Gavin wasn't likely to have gotten far anyway.

"Please," Gavin whispered, voice cracking. 

He flinched as Ryan stepped close enough to touch, and gasped quietly, involuntarily, when he actually did, fingers trailing lingeringly up his arm. Goosebumps sprang up in their wake as the blond rested his large hands firmly on the teacher's thin shoulders. Gavin shivered as Ryan leaned down, mouth next to Gavin's ear as he spoke.

"It's just as wrong as the fact that I want you… _sir_." The last word was weighted in a way that in never had been before, and it made a shudder go down the teacher's spine. Not just because Ryan's tone of voice hinted at unspeakably devilish things, but until that point Gavin had been more than halfway convinced that Ryan didn't reciprocate his desires at all, that the student was only intent on tormenting him. Ryan evidently had an entirely different form of torment in mind for him. 

"I've never worked as hard for any of my other classes as I have for yours," Ryan told him, voice low. "Don't get me wrong, I get straight A’s in pretty much every class I take, but yours is special. The first day of class, I saw you, and I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it." Ryan's breath ghosted over the shell of Gavin's ear and the teacher dug his fingers into the arms of his chair, glad his fingernails were too short to leave marks in the wood. "So I did everything I could to impress you."

Gavin couldn't help snorting at that. "Impress me? You've been trying to humiliate me at every opportunity."

"Because I know that you secretly love it," Ryan told him. Gavin felt pinned in place, like a butterfly in an entomologist's collection. He was right. Damn it. "Besides, it's not like I could go the other way and throw away my grades. My parents would have freaked out." He was close enough now that Gavin could almost feel his smirk. Could actually feel the breath from his soft chuckle. Ryan's hands started to slide down from the teacher's shoulders, inching slowly down the front of his chest, and Gavin let them. "Not as much as they would freak out if they knew all the things I want to do to you," he continued. Gavin's breath hitched and he gripped the arms of his chair even tighter. Ryan's lips were on his skin now, a little hesitant. Gavin arched his neck without really meaning to.

"And what sort of things would they be, Haywood?" Gavin's voice shook, but it still carried the hint of a challenge.

Ryan grew confident again, kissing up along the base of the teacher's jaw and his hands continued their inexorable journey downward. "Well, there's fucking you over your own desk, for starters," he said, hand finally sliding into Gavin's lap and pressing against the front of the Brit's pants. He chuckled at the way Gavin gasped and twitched. "I take it you like that idea, sir?"

Gavin's breath trembled as it left his lungs. 

"We shouldn't," he whispered, even as Ryan started to massage his cock through his pants.

"But we're going to," Ryan replied, kissing his neck once. Then, with the vaguest hint of vulnerability in his voice, he added, "Aren't we?"

Gavin said nothing, his mind racing. So far, Ryan had been the only one really instigating things. Gavin hadn't exactly stopped him, but he hadn't exactly responded yet, either. If Gavin decided to leave, to report Ryan for harassment, the student would definitely be the one to get the worst of it, and they both knew it.

But he was frozen in his seat, unmoving except for his cock - which was steadily growing harder under Ryan's gentle ministrations.

Ministrations that were slowing with uncertainty before halting altogether.

"Sir?" Ryan asked softly, the word laced with concern. This was the first time Gavin had ever known him to be anything less than supremely confident.

"Don't stop," Gavin blurted before he could stop himself, then bit his lip. 

For better or for worse, Gavin had committed himself now.

Ryan's hand returned with the perfect amount of pressure, and for the time being at least, Gavin knew it was for the better. His head tipped back, ass shifting as he pressed up into Ryan's hand. Fingers still gripping at the arms of his chair, Gavin's head twisted awkwardly, mouth searching for Ryan's. The student leaned over his shoulder, pressing their lips together in their first kiss.

It was surprisingly sweet, given the circumstances, but it quickly evolved, Ryan's free hand curling around to cup Gavin's jaw as he began to explore the teacher's mouth with his tongue. He broke away suddenly, hauling Gavin's chair back and taking the Brit with it. Gavin lurched in his seat, then surged to his feet, meeting Ryan as he stepped forward. Not for the first time, Gavin made note of how much taller and broader and all-around stronger Ryan was when compared to him. Even more blood rushed to his cock at the thought. 

The blond crowded him easily against his desk, the teacher's hands falling among the papers he was supposed to be grading that afternoon. He shoved them to the side to get some decent handholds, his stubby fingernails struggling to grip at the wood as Ryan closed the distance between their bodies. Ryan's half-hard cock pressed into his thigh, impressive even before it was at full mast. A delicious shiver travelled up Gavin's spine and he felt himself harden slightly in response.

Then Ryan's mouth was on his again, hungry and demanding. His hands roamed freely, seemingly incapable of deciding where they wanted to be most. They tangled in Gavin's wild brown hair, they skimmed over his chest and shoulders, they gripped at his waist. They squeezed his ass roughly, and Gavin jumped a little, squeaking and involuntarily rocking his hips forward. Ryan sucked in a sudden breath and Gavin's head tipped back. With a slight growl, Ryan's mouth dove for Gavin's neck, kissing and nipping above the collar but not leaving any actual marks. He wasn't stupid.

But he _was_ incredibly horny, and he ground against Gavin's hips mindlessly for a good thirty seconds before his fingers found their way to Gavin's belt buckle, fumbling a bit before managing to work the tongue of Gavin's belt out of its clasp.

Gavin moaned wantonly as Ryan's hand slipped into his pants, massaging him through the thin cotton of his boxers. One of his hands released its death grip on the edge of the desk to clutch at Ryan's shoulder instead, feeling the broad expanse of muscle shift under his fingers as he shifted closer, pulling Gavin's cock out of his underwear. Gavin was already embarrassingly hard.

Ryan gave him a few slow tugs, flashed him a wicked grin, then sank to his knees.

"Fuck me," Gavin whispered, staring down at him. The younger man chuckled, breath skittering over Gavin's exposed cock.

"That's the plan, yeah." Ryan gave him a lopsided grin, and it made Gavin feel like he was going to combust.

" _God_ ," Gavin muttered as his cheeks went red, "Why d'you have to be so damn pretty?"

Ryan looked genuinely startled for a moment, but before Gavin had the chance to gloat, the student leant forward and took Gavin's cock into his mouth.

Gavin couldn't help but moan. He wasn't overly concerned by the noise - the building was a classic brick monstrosity, walls thick enough that anyone in the neighbouring rooms wouldn't be able to hear anything so long as he and Ryan kept it below normal speaking level.

One of Ryan's hands pressed against Gavin's stomach, forcing him onto his back. Gavin went down with a slight thud, lying there for a moment before he gathered himself enough to push up onto his elbows so that he could watch Ryan. He had to tense his abdomen a little to get enough leverage against the force of Ryan's hand.

Ryan's other hand moved along Gavin's cock in a perfect counterpoint to his mouth, and it didn't take long for Gavin to start letting out the most mortifying whimpers he'd ever made. If Gavin had thought that Ryan blowing him would have made the younger man seem subservient to him in any way, he'd have been wrong. Ryan was so clearly the one in charge here, setting the pace, only needing one hand to keep Gavin firmly pinned against the desk. Gavin was going absolutely nowhere unless Ryan let him.

"This isn't- _ah_ \- this isn't your first time doing this, is it." Gavin didn't phrase it like a question, but he still needed an answer; the whole situation was already dubious enough as it was, he sincerely doubted he'd be able to go much further than this if he found out that by doing so he'd be taking Ryan's virginity, too.

The younger man pulled off with a laugh. "As much as I'd like to claim that I'm naturally gifted at sex, no," Ryan confirmed. "I've had a few boyfriends before now, so you don't need to worry about me not knowing what to do."

Gavin coloured. "Not what I was worried about," he muttered, and Ryan grinned.

"Oh, of course, you were worried about ravishing your naïve, innocent student," he teased, then gave Gavin a considering look. "Actually, speaking of ravishing, I did promise to fuck you over your desk, didn't I?"

The teacher nodded dumbly, not trusting his voice to remain steady. Ryan moved over to his backpack, rummaging around for a moment before re-emerging with a small tube of lube. Gavin felt himself flush harder.

"You've really had me figured out for a while, haven't you," he said miserably, and Ryan grinned again.

"Yep," he replied, running his free hand up the side of Gavin's thigh before lightly slapping the side of his ass. "Now, roll over for me."

Gavin bit his lip and obeyed, a shiver tracing down his spine as he gripped the edge of the desk in anticipation. It was almost unfair how hot this felt - pants barely midway down his thighs, shirt and tie rumpled but still in place, bent over with his ass sticking out for Ryan to have his way with. Gavin only regretted that he was still yet to see Ryan shirtless.

Ryan's teeth scraped against his bare ass, making Gavin jolt. He'd been expecting a slap - would have welcomed it - but quickly realised that the resultant noise might well have been audible to someone in one of the nearby rooms, and the sound of flesh striking flesh would have been a little bit difficult to explain as anything but a spanking. The days when that might have been an acceptable sound to come from a teacher's office were long gone.

Ryan chuckled behind him, then dripped some lube onto Gavin's exposed hole. The teacher jolted again at the sudden cool touch, whining when he felt Ryan's slicked forefinger tracing around his rim. Gavin had to force himself to keep breathing, to relax, to allow Ryan's finger to slip inside him. Gavin groaned quietly at the intrusion, pressing his forehead against the desk as Ryan worked his finger in and out of Gavin's hole. Once the slide was easy enough, he added a second, making Gavin whimper and squirm. His spine arched, head lifting up and arms tensing as he tightened his grip on the desk.

The student's fingers pushed deeper, and Gavin twitched, unable to suppress a moan. A small, triumphant smirk curled Ryan's lips as he pressed his fingers against the same spot again, and he was rewarded with another soft sound. "Both of the other guys I've been with were… experienced," he continued, voice deep and smooth and sinful. "I'd like to think I learned quite a bit." He grinned. "I've always been an attentive student."

"And you're going to show me what you've learnt, is that it?" Gavin asked, somehow managing to keep just how shattered he was already out of his voice. It was a little pathetic, he knew, but it had been months since he'd first started fantasising about Ryan, even longer since he'd last gotten laid, and he couldn't really help it.

Ryan's broad fingers continued to work into him. His other hand came up to pin Gavin's shoulder against the desk. "Some of it," he hummed, circling the teacher's prostate. Gavin's mouth fell open, involuntarily letting go of the edge of the desk, and more papers were shoved out of the way under his scrabbling fingertips. A third finger slipped into him and Gavin practically mewled, head dropping against the desk with a muted thud. 

"Ryan, please," he moaned quietly, close to breaking.

Despite wanting more, he couldn't help but let out a disappointed noise as Ryan's fingers left him. He heard the quiet rustle of the tissues and hand sanitiser he kept on his desk as Ryan cleaned his fingers. Then the tearing of a foil wrapper, the pop of the cap of the lube, and Gavin managed to grab onto the edge of the desk again just as Ryan's condom-sheathed cockhead was pressing against his loosened rim. Gavin clung on for dear life, knowing that if he let go this time he'd unravel completely, lose what little dignity he had left, and just beg Ryan to ruin him.

"Please," he whimpered again, and smothered a low groan as Ryan slowly pressed into him, and was far too focussed on the sensation to be embarrassed by the fact that Ryan had been confident enough about how things would go that he'd had the forethought to bring a condom with him to class.

The stretch burned through him, his breath coming in jagged gulps. Ryan, unfairly, was breathing evenly, steady puffs of air tickling against the back of Gavin's neck as the younger man's powerful form leant over him. Gavin felt so small, so robbed of power and authority, and it made him weak at the knees, made his cock drip with desire. He could feel the heat of Ryan's body radiating against his back like a furnace, could feel every thick inch as Ryan slowly, gently began to thrust into him.

One of Ryan's muscular arms wrapped around Gavin's front, gripping onto the teacher's shoulder before pulling back, peeling Gavin free of his death-grip on the desk. Gavin almost cried out, managed to swallow the sound at the last second. He'd been standing on his toes so that he could stay bent over the desk, but Ryan was tall enough that Gavin had to remain on his toes just to stay impaled on his gloriously thick cock. He was truly trapped, pinned in place, and he put his hand on top of the arm Ryan had wrapped around him so that he could smother his moans against his shoulder.

Gavin would never admit it, but he watched the university's football games not out of any sense of school spirit, but so that he could covertly ogle Ryan while he raced about the field in tight shorts. Watching Ryan play was like poetry in motion, and he was applying the same athletic grace to his movements now, pressing into Gavin with smooth, powerful pumps of his hips. Gavin had a sudden image of Ryan fucking him in his football kit, and the thought made him groan aloud. 

The younger man eventually released his grip on Gavin's torso and shoved him back down. Before Gavin even had the chance to get a decent handhold, Ryan's fingers were at his collar, twisting his tie around so that it was back to front. The significance of this hit Gavin just as Ryan wrapped his fingers around the thin end of the tie and pulled. 

Gavin felt his cheeks start to pool with blood, his head going a little lighter. Stars danced in his periphery and his pleasure intensified. Ryan's other hand returned to Gavin's cock, pumping in tandem with his slow thrusts in. The combined sensations were sending so many endorphins flooding through Gavin's system that he could barely think straight, almost unseeing from the desire surging towards breaking point.

"Is this alright, sir?" Ryan murmured against his ear, voice tight, thrusts shallow but still hitting Gavin's prostate almost every time. The pumps of his hips were rapidly becoming erratic, however, and it was clear that Gavin wasn't the only one that wouldn't be lasting much longer.

"God, yes, Ryan, oh god-" Gavin managed to gasp with his limited breath. The teacher's arms strained and his spine curved and Ryan was filling him up so perfectly that he could barely stand it. He moaned as he felt Ryan suddenly shudder above him, thrusting deep into Gavin with a grunt before releasing into the condom. The younger man lost all rhythm and bucked into Gavin without any grace, his hand tightening briefly around the older man's cock, and it was still just enough to push the teacher over the edge. With a strangled cry of his student's name, Gavin came against the underside of his desk. 

Letting out a quiet moan, Ryan slumped over him, loosening the teacher's tie before pressing his chest against Gavin's back. Gavin closed his eyes, happily drinking in Ryan's warmth.

They both groaned a little as Ryan pulled out of him, tugging off the condom and wiping himself clean with a tissue before bundling the condom inside it and throwing the whole thing in the trash. "So, how did I do, sir?" Ryan asked playfully, the huskiness of his voice sending a shudder down Gavin's spine. 

Gavin was feeling far too thoroughly fucked to really process the potential repercussions of what they'd done just yet.

"A-plus," he joked weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of restraint it took for me to not to just make the lecture scene be Ryan and Gavin yelling at each other about probabilities was astronomical


End file.
